<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another world, another life by koneko_kakumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561094">another world, another life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_kakumei/pseuds/koneko_kakumei'>koneko_kakumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Chikage/Hisoka, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneko_kakumei/pseuds/koneko_kakumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, it wasn't August who died that day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another world, another life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December's hair whips his cheeks in the freezing wind. Despite its ferocity, not even the wind can carry away the metallic scent of his companion's blood. </p><p>"De…cember…"</p><p>"...April… just hang on, okay? August will be here soon, I'm sure he will, and…he'll stitch you up. You'll be okay, so just…"</p><p>April laughs, though it sounds more like a rasp. "Since when were you so optimistic? Ha… all those marshmallows, they've made you soft…"</p><p>December says nothing, swallowing the thick lump in his throat as he bites back tears.</p><p>"...December. They'll be here soon. We—we've got to…"</p><p>December knows. He doesn't want to accept it—April's death, more than his own—but he knows that they don't have any other choice. With the other option being captured by their assailants, death at this point would be a kindness. </p><p>"Fine," he says, fumbling for the vial hanging from his neck, his hands quaking. April manages to do the same.</p><p>"August… he's gonna be so mad," December manages to choke out as he uncaps his vial. </p><p>"Yeah. Wouldn't be the first time," April replies.</p><p>They both down the contents at the same time; it doesn't taste sweet like December had expected, but he's hardly in his right mind enough to care. If April notices, he doesn't comment.</p><p>Instead, with what little strength he must have left, April grabs December by his shirt, weakly pulling him closer so their lips can meet in a tender kiss. It's not their usual style at all—but, December thinks, neither is dying, so he won't complain.</p><p>They break apart suddenly at the crack of gunfire in the distance. December ducks down, trying his best to take cover, despite having nothing besides the grass to hide him. April doesn't move at all, but he still watches December with a soft smirk on his face.</p><p>"We're not dead yet," he croaks. </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"The solution should've worked by now… August… must've…"</p><p>It takes December a moment.</p><p>"It's… it's not real poison..."</p><p>"Seems he didn't want us to die."</p><p>Unfortunately, December realises, the placebo solution still won't stop April from bleeding out onto the grass. Even if <em> he </em> survives, April will still die, and he is completely powerless to stop it.</p><p>"But… April, you… I don't wanna leave you. No way, I can't—"</p><p>"Too bad," April breathes. "Get out of here. Go 'n… eat that gross crap somewhere safe…"</p><p>"But… April, no…!"</p><p>"Live a normal life… do it for all of us. We never had… a chance…"</p><p>December's eyes widen as April grabs him firmly by the shirt. </p><p>"It's my turn to be… the sleepyhead. I… love you, so don't… let me down..."</p><p>December barely registers what's happening until his body hits freezing cold water.</p><hr/><p>August knows the Organisation's standard interrogation procedures, so none of it comes as any surprise to him. Even after hot pokers have branded his skin, his fingernails have been torn from their beds, and water's been tipped over his face over and over until he feels as though he's drowned a thousand times… nothing comes close to the pain and anguish he feels over the loss of his family.</p><p>They're both dead. December had betrayed them all, murdering April in cold blood, before being taken out himself.</p><p>At first, August didn't believe it. How could he? December had never shown any sign of having ulterior motives—after all, he was asleep most of the time, and when he <em> wasn't </em> sleeping, he was with them more often than not. Surely he never even had a <em> chance </em> to plot something like this.</p><p>But it's as July says. You can't trust anyone here, not even your closest allies. August had started believing him around the sixth time he'd been waterboarded.</p><p>But if it <em> is </em> all true, then August still can't bring himself to blame December. It had been August who'd invited him into their world in the first place, exposing him to the worst parts of humanity, without giving him the support he needed to even begin making heads or tails of it. </p><p>December's betrayal, April's death… it was all August's fault, really. He can't bring himself to blame anyone else.</p><hr/><p>The breeze up on the cliff is surprisingly gentle. August allows himself to close his eyes, taking in the smell of the sea.</p><p>In a different world, this would've been a nice spot for a picnic. The three of them could come up here, set down a big blanket… they'd eat the snacks August had made specially, and December would complain about the rocky road looking and tasting more like asphalt. April would be complaining the whole time, but August knows he'd secretly be having fun despite himself. Except… they wouldn't be December and April, not in that world. They'd just be Hisoka and Chikage. And Misha would be right there with them.</p><p>But reality is harsher than any fantasy. August lays down the flowers he's brought, then approaches the cliff edge.</p><p><em> I'm sorry</em>, he thinks. <em> Chikage. Hisoka. I couldn't protect you… I brought you two nothing but pain in the end, didn't I? </em></p><p>August takes one more step forward, then falls. </p><p>He hits a jagged point on the cliff face about halfway down, and dies before he even hits the water. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on a faraway beach, Hisoka Mikage opens his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just a quick word vomit type situation after I suddenly had the idea of a world where Chikage took August's place. It's a pretty bleak set-up for Hisoka though, damn... (sorry, Hisochan;;;;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>